


Adversary

by JC_TheAuthor



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), The Crucible - Miller
Genre: Original take on characters, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_TheAuthor/pseuds/JC_TheAuthor
Summary: Bee Williams is the Queen of Bishop Circus, a popular attraction and entertainment icon of Massachusetts that occasionally goes out of state to amaze audiences in big cities. Over the past five years Bishop Circus has brought in huge revenue but such fame has called for new management, new horrendous management from Danforth and Hawthorne. With such bumbling business men trying to run the show, what will Bee and her trusted performers do to overthrow them?





	

Fire shot up from all sides of the circular stage in spurts, causing the audience of thousands to shout in excitement. To add to the rising volume of the crowd, from the stage entrance came thin gymnasts in multicoloured unitards with hypnotizing striped and dotted prints. They did cartwheels and backflips and twirled bright ribbons around their heads. They were followed by tamers with whips the cracked loudly against the backs of roaring tigers who stalked out behind the gymnasts and looked out at the crowd with their hungry , glowing, orange-yellow eyes to match their long black and orange stripes covering their feline bodies. Behind them were contortionists on top of flat platforms carried like sedan chairs by strong armed men in red tights and too tight shirts.  
One after the other, performer after performer emerged onto the stage, smiling and grinning at the screaming crowd while performing simple tricks to give them the slightest taste of what was to come.  
In the middle of the stage a few men set up an elevated platform that didn't seem to be working properly.  
A woman in a velvet red outfit that looked like a one piece bathingsuit walked out onto that piece of stage like a model, showing off her exposed, creamy white legs. She smirked at the crowd, the corner of her red painted lips quirking up while glancing around at all the paying people, as if to look into everyone's eyes and get their full attention as the performers circled around her. She wore a comical ringleader's hat which sat on top of her long wavy blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders like a small river. 

"Welcome! Welcome! All you stragglers, grab your seats because the show's about to begin! And have we got a show for you. We've got tamers, gamers, trapezers, teasers, bearded ladies, and so much more. Anything you could possibly want to see on one stage. If you looked at the schedules that were set on your seats then you know who's up first. Let us welcome our lovely little ribbon lilies. Meg, Jessica and Christine would love to dazzle you with their routine. Give 'em a round of applause!" She shouted and the unneeded performers dispersed off stage.

The elevated piece of stage went below stage level mechanically, allowing the lady in red to get off out of sight before the stage went up and became whole again, leaving it clear for the ribbon dancers to do their work.

The woman turned around to face the dark room that was hidden under the stage where a few staffers were milling around and getting ready for the next act. She glared at everything within her plain of vision and threw the stupid hat far out of sight.

"Who's idea was that!" She shouted and walked forward like a lion stalking its prey, her shoulders slightly hunched forward while the tail of her red tuxedo blazer hung down like vicious bat wings. 

People parted like the red sea before her as she moved forward. A few flocked towards her with bottles of water and hand towels and makeup to touch up the woman's pretty mask. She shooed them away and made it to the performers waiting room where she sat down at her private mirror and waited to hear her name called for the next announcement. 

"Well if it isn't precious Bee. I heard some changes were made to your entrance. Hawthorne wanted you to use that secret door in the middle of the stage?"

Bee scowled and looked up into the mirror to see the speaker behind her. It was Mercy, a tall young and leggy woman with hair as dark as freshly picked blackberries. She had one of those malicious grins, one that screamed for gossip, and Bee was too happy to oblige. 

"He did." Bee said as she turned around to face Mercy. "And that fool, what's his name, Danforth. He agreed with him. Everyone knows that that thing doesn't work, that's why we never use it. Ugh! And then that preacher, Paris, kept going on and on about how much it would impress the audience if we could get it to work. Low and behold, the damn platform won't rise and Paris is screaming at me about what an embarrassment I've made of the Circus. Hah! Me! I'm the reason this bunch of misfits are still here being their puppets. I should've left with the old management."

"Only because the old manager was hot John." Mercy giggled.

"Excuse!" Bee's mouth hung open. 

"Oh come on, everyone knows you're banging him behind his wife's back. Just admit it. Besides, he was a good one wasn't he?" 

"I'll not have you blackening MY name in this tent Mercy Lowe. I never slept with John."

"Really."

"And even if I did, I'd say that I was doing most of the work." Bee said almost dismissively and couldn't help but smile when Mercy bumped her shoulder. "I mean I don't even know how he's married when he's such a disappointment in action."

"Well he's good enough for his wife Lizzy, good enough to have three kids. Four if the rumours are true."

"Four?" Bee shouted, slamming her hand down against the vanity, rattling the glass bottles and brushes that were strewn across its surface. "How can they be having four? They just had their third a year ago. That bitch hasn't been well long enough for them to be having a fourth. I would know, I've been warming her side of the bed!"

"Hah! So you do admit you've been sleeping with him."

"Shut up Mercy, its none of your business."

Mercy shrugged and backed away slightly. "You're right, it's not. Either way it doesn't matter. John sold the circus, he won't be here for you to play with. You'll just have to settle for little old me." 

"Oh hun, as fun as it's been, John's better and I'll not give him up to that...degenerate."

Mercy's devilish smile washed away and her lips twisted into an enraged sneer. She uncrossed her arms and walked away, her steps falling heavily on the cheap wood flooring. 

"Mercy don't be like that. Mercy!"

"Forget it Bee! I have a performance to prepare for."


End file.
